detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Renya Karasuma
Renya Karasuma (烏丸 蓮耶 ,Karasuma Ren'ya) is the mysterious boss of the Black Organization, which they respectfully refer as Ano Kata (あの方 ,That Person), and the primary antagonist in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Renya Karasuma was a wealthy multi-millionaire who is the most powerful person in Japan, whose power and wealth also rivals those of Jirokichi Suzuki, the Senior Adviser of the Suzuki Financial Group. He is said to have died elderly between forty and twenty years ago under mysterious circumstances.Senma's father was working for Karasuma around forty years ago. However, when Senma discovered the secret message in her father's letter twenty years ago, Karasuma was already dead. During his lifetime, he had collected over three hundred pieces of priceless art. When his mother had died, he inherited Sunset Manor (黄昏の館 ,Tasogare no yakata) from her and over time filled his vacation home with his silver crest which depicts a rolled-up crow. He found a clue about the King, Queen and Knight leading to a vast fortune left by his mother and supposedly hidden in that western-style manor house, but he was unable to solve it himself. Consumed by his own greed for the treasure, he came to hire people to solve the riddle for him, such as the archaeologist Kyosuke Senma, and then began killing them as motivation for the others to work faster. The Karasuma family had declined, and the house had fallen into other hands. Hardly anything has been touched since the incident and those murders were the cause behind the numerous old bloodstains all over in the house. As the highest authority in the shady Karasuma Group (烏丸グループ ,Karasuma Gurūpu), where there are a lot of bad rumors going around about them, he directs the so-called Black Organization's activities and plans crimes to protect and advance its interests. While mysteriously operating behind the scenes, he communicates with his subordinates only through text messages. His phone number, encoded as the famous children song Nanatsu no Ko, is #969#6261In episode 398, the number is wrong #696#6261., purposefully made non-functional by Gosho Aoyama to prevent prank calls.In real life, # signs can't be used in an email address, but Gosho Aoyama decided to use them here to prevent pranks. Haibara warns Conan of the danger of calling it, likening it to Pandora's box. He is responsible for promoting agentsManga Volume 53, File 10; anime episode 464. and deciding on their alcoholic code names. The FBI think that only a few of the highest ranking executive agents like Gin or Vermouth could lead them to the elusive boss. Personality Renya Karasuma is described as a greedy, cruel and impatient man. He appears to be materialistic as he was driven by his own greed while searching for the hidden treasure inside Sunset Manor. Furthermore, he seems not to value the cost of human life as he killed numerous people that he invited as motivation to find the treasure faster, a decision made by himself who was driven by his own insanity. He is fairly ruthless, willing to dispatch senior agents who have been loyal to the Black Organization for many years for a single mistake. Vermouth says that he is always careful to the extreme, the type to ruin the plan by overthinking it.Manga Volume 67, File 8; anime episode 581. Somehow, he can maintain loyalty and unity within the organization despite many agents disliking or even outright wishing to murder certain others. He is known to give permission to agents who wish to pursue certain secret missions, such as Bourbon and Vermouth's plan to make sure Shuichi Akai was truly dead. He is especially close to Vermouth, who is described as his favorite, much to the chagrin of her enemies and those who mistrust her. He is also close to Gin, who often acts as an intermediary between he and other agents. Gin usually takes the lead planning role in assassinations that he has ordered. While most agents follow his orders, some agents have acted contrary to the wishes of him. The FBI believed he was hoping to nip a potential obstacle in the bud because Yasuteru Domon, who is a politician hard on crime, may have a chance of becoming the next Prime Minister. He thought Akai could become a "Silver Bullet", someone who is especially dangerous to the Black Organization. In that regard, he's more like Vermouth than Gin who doesn't believe a single person who can take the syndicate down in one shot exists. Appearance Renya Karasuma has only appeared as an ominous silhouette: the hair extended to the neck, a large nose, and a somewhat obese body shape. He dressed in black with a white scarf, held a walking stick with a ball handle on his right hand with long nails, and on his left shoulder there is a crow, the creepy bird which is also depicted on his crest and each time introduced the Black Organization enshrouded in mystery. The operatives dress in black, which Akemi Miyano says is supposed to resemble crows, then he is an evil crow-like man and Sunset Manor was his personified nest built for himself. He is right-handed. Plot overview The Gathering of the Detectives! (Manga: 299-302, Anime: 219) The six world greatest detectives Kogoro Mouri (along with Ran and Conan), Saguru Hakuba (and his pet hawk Watson), Furuyo Senma, Shukuzen Oogami, Harufumi Mogi, and Ikumi Soda were called by Kaitou Kid to an old mansion covered in blood in the isolated Nishitama mountains, an Inaka VillageInaka Village (稲香村 ,Inakamura) is a common name to many little unnamed villages across the countryside of Japan, who just have a few houses, rice fields and without any large cities near it. at 2 km from Okuno DamEpisode 219 original information. Saguru Hakuba says "Tokyo", even according to the Greater Tokyo Area road signs and the villa junction. and six miles from a lonely gas station. While they were having their so-called "last supper", the host told that this mansion belonged to Renya Karasuma, who forty years ago had died at age 99, and that there is a treasure hidden inside. That name seems to trigger the guests attention. Hakuba had long heard of the tragedy only in frightened whispers.Manga Volume 54, File 10; anime episode 479. Conan cited to Heiji Hattori that case a while back, when he and Saguru Hakuba were together. At the end of the case, it is revealed that two years ago, after Senma accidentally let the story slip to him, Oogami immediately tracked down the house and started to look for the treasure, but he couldn't solve the riddle. He had put himself into massive debt to buy the house and was in serious trouble, so he came up with the plan to assemble a team of great detectives, but he was killed by his partner Senma. Along with Hakuba, Mogi, and Soda, Conan solved the riddle: using the only clock in the dining room which is the switch, a layer comes off the entire outer walls of the building, revealing solid gold underneath.The riddle was: 二人の旅人が天を仰いだ夜、悪魔が城に降臨し王は宝を抱えて逃げ惑い。王妃は聖杯に涙を溜めて許しを乞い、兵士は剣を自らの血で染めて果てた ("On the night the two travelers looked up at the sky, a demon appeared in the castle and the king ran wild with his treasure in hand. The queen wept for forgiveness, her tears falling into the holy grail, and the knight killed himself with his own sword."). The first line referred to the two hands of the clock both pointing up. After having placed the hands at 12, the next key to the riddle was "Trump card", written in blood by Senma. He was referring to the literal face cards in a deck of playing cards, where the king, queen, and knight in the riddle stand for the respective card ranks of King, Queen, and Jack, while for the suit, the treasure stands for diamonds, the holy grail for hearts, and the sword for spades. Combined, "treasure" and "king" mean the King of Diamonds, who faces left, the "Holy grail" and "queen": the Queen of Hearts, also facing left, and the "knight" with his "sword" mean the Jack of Spades, who faces right. Conan turns the hands of the clock using these clues as the combination for a lock: thirteen to the left, twelve to the left, and eleven to the right. Soda notes that it must be worth 100 billion yen, and that only Karasuma could do something on such a scale. Sunset being when the sky shines gold, it is literally a "Golden Manor". Disguised as Kogoro, Kaitou Kid had come for Karasuma's treasure, but it was too big for him to carry away. Oogami, who wanted to kill the young maid Aki Ishihara and all the others blaming Kaitou Kid once the treasure was found, and Senma, who created another same tragedy, were all along possessed by Renya Karasuma. Stradivarius Murder Case (Manga: 470, Anime: 385) Conan visualized him as a big criminal silhouette along with Gin, Vodka, and Vermouth, with evil aura in the anime version. The Strange Family's Request (Manga: 479, Anime: 398) Conan visualized him as a criminal silhouette along with Gin, Vodka, and naked Vermouth in the anime version. It'd be a bad idea to send a message to that address, but Conan is calm down sure he'll get his chance one day and he'll contact the boss. The Missing Maria Higashio Case (Manga: 1008, Anime: TBD) Yusaku Kudo and Subaru Okiya have come to the conclusion that "ASACA" and "RUM", the dying message left at the scene of Kohji Haneda's murder, was actually a single name: "CARASUMA". Conan visualized him as a silhouette along with Gin, Vodka, naked Vermouth, Chianti, and Korn. Non-Canon Plot Overview Movie 3: The Last Wizard of the Century While Conan chases down leads on their organization, he's constantly confronted by difficult cases. In the introduction sequence, one night at the Acropolis of Athens, he is suddenly stuck behind by a huge red demon with evil aura, of course the boss, as the heart of the Black Organization. TV Special: Time Travel of the Silver Sky A software created by Professor Agasa can give the identity of anyone in the world and tries to find out the identity of the boss, but eventually failed. Special Manga: File 294 When Haibara reveals to Conan the Black Organization's plan to have complete control of the world, she visualized him as a criminal silhouette clutching a globe. Appellations Black Organization= |-|Protagonists= |-|FBI= |-|Others= Category:Black Organization Category:Characters